


Even in peace we fight on

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There are still fights to be done after the Fourth War, still people to protect. Naruto knows he doesn't have to do it alone but he can't help his instinctive responses.





	

“Don’t apologise.” Kakashi sighed and Naruto felt even more guilty. “You’re the one that we should be apologising to. You put your life on the line.” A gentle touch to his face and Naruto wished he was strong enough to capture that hand in his. But he had not recovered yet and this man, this was now the _Hokage_.

“I wanted to give him a chance.” Naruto mumbled. “But I should have gone hard from the start. I must have frightened everyone.”

“You scared the ANBU.” Kakashi said softly. “And we were worried but not for Konoha. We were worried about your safety because as the hero you’ve proven yourself.”

“Sensei.” Naruto whispered. He so badly wanted to say more but he was so tired. So wary and the fight had drained him in more ways than one.

“I’ll always bring you home.” Kakashi whispered his hand stroking his hair. Naruto was able to detect a little something in the man’s tone but in his exhaustion he had no idea what that something was. And he was weary. So weary.

“Sensei?”

“Just rest for now.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto cursed his heavy eves even as he drifted off to sleep.

XxX

“See something you like?” Kakashi asked softly and Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts. He was on light duty and it felt as if he was being babysat more than he was actually on duty but it was still nice. It felt nice getting to be close to Kakashi like this. Watching the man, it made his heart calm.

“Hah?” He asked as Kakashi shoved a stack of paperwork aside.

“You were staring.” Kakashi said and his voice was curious but his eyes, they were far more serious. “Are you in pain or is your brain just wandering?”

No way he could admit to where his thoughts had been going. “Wandering.” Naruto responded. His gaze darted to the open window beyond Kakashi’s shoulder and the sight of Konoha beyond it. “It feels like a quiet day.”

“Not every day is protecting the village from head-on threats you know.” Kakashi waved his hand in invitation and Naruto frowned uncertain to what to do. “Come here.” Kakashi said tiredly. “Come closer.”

A little curious to Kakashi’s intentions Naruto crossed over to the desk. He sat on the space available on the desk a small corner with his back lightly touching the papers stacked. If he had a sword strapped on it would definitely be pressing against the papers. “Now what?” He asked curiously.

“Don’t be so suspicious.” Kakashi sighed. He picked a leaflet from another pile his gaze darting over it as he mused aloud. “I’m not going to do anything bad, you’re injured.”

“Sakura-chan would hit you if you do anything to me.” Naruto teased. He felt his body relax as Kakashi sent him an insulted look. “Baa-chan too.”

“They certainly would wouldn’t they. But that’s only because you look so battered when you’re injured.” Naruto had the feeling that Kakashi was seeing something entirely different as he stared at his face. “And having that right on our doorsteps really did scare a few people.”

“Even you?”

“Maa, I had faith in you the entire time.” Kakashi mused. “But I was relieved when I found you.” His smile warmed Naruto’s heart although it was just his eyes.

“I was glad it was you that came for me.” Naruto said softly. “I’ve been picked up by med nins before but it’s different having it be you.”

“Having a friend?”

“No.” Naruto admitted. “Having it be you.”

XxX

Did he know what he wanted? No. He knew his duty but something personal? Beyond his dream of Hokage? He did not know what he wanted. To be entirely honest. Things like acceptance had been his only craving no matter who he got it from.

Later on things like family he had wanted. He had craved but even then that was because he never had it. But he had the things that mattered and through his various experiences he already had the best of everything. Could it have been better?

Obviously but what he had he would not change because it moulded him into him and that was what was important.

But with Kakashi, what Naruto wanted he was not sure. Their relationship was different. Naruto was not his adviser but he was his friend and Kakashi bounced ideas off him, made him watch important Hokage things because Kakashi understood him and what he needed for his dream.

But what Naruto wanted…what he liked he wanted something he could not put into words. That feeling in his chest when he had pushed himself to the limit and passed out but awoke being carried by Kakashi. That was a feeling unlike anything he had every experienced.

A cherished feeling. A loved feeling. They were closer than they ever had been when Naruto first left the village. He could feel it. He knew it. And he was not the only one feeling that strange way because Kakashi also watched him sometimes.

XxX

“Gaara-kun says to be on our guard.” Kakashi reported to the gathered shinobi. “So please be careful with your genin teams. Until we’ve returned the prisoners to their jail cells wandering around the Country of Wind will be very dangerous. So take care on the missions you take.”

“At least refer to the Kazekage by his actual name Hokage-sama.” Shikamaru looked exhausted.

“Yes yes.” Kakashi waved him away. “Oh and Naruto, stay behind.”

XxX

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked softly.

“Well he doesn’t know.” Kakashi admitted. “And we want them alive but if they attack Sasuke they’ll be dead. See the problem?”

Naruto did. “I don’t want to leave the village.” He admitted. Kakashi watched him and a beat of silence passed them. Then another before Kakashi pushed away from his desk and strode to the window. Naruto blinked and froze in place as Kakashi activated the shutters. “Ka- Sensei?” He corrected himself as the room was tossed into dimness and Kakashi walked back to him.

“Not fair.” Kakashi muttered before he grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him into his embrace. “Now, I can effectively defend the village until you get back.” Kakashi said dryly. “I hope you can trust me to do that much. You and Sasuke are not the only fighters.”

“I know.” Naruto muttered as a flush rose up his neck. “Sensei-mmpph!”

Warm lips against his own. How had Kakashi gotten off his mask so quickly? Naruto found his hands clutching onto Kakashi’s shoulder like a lifeline.

“Now hurry up and come back.” Kakashi panted as he pulled away. “And if you come back bruised I won’t forgive you.” Naruto nodded as he touched his sore lips with a finger. He met Kakashi’s gaze with anticipation in his heart. Whatever this was, he wanted it. But first his mission. Naruto backed away slowly his gaze on Kakashi already regretting having to leave. The smile on Kakashi’s face told him he knew exactly what Naruto was thinking.


End file.
